I'm On My Way
by MsMelBerry
Summary: This is my Idea of what should happen after Quinns accident. Faberry & Pezberry Friendship


**This idea was in my head the morning after I saw _On My Way_ and I just had to write it down. I know still new Chapter of BF I am working on it after all …**

**Again a HUGE thank you to the best Beta ever 3 This story would suck without Nika 3**

* * *

><p>Rachel begged for 5 more minutes. Finn was driving her crazy, and kept reminding her that they were almost out of time, and that she had to choose now or never to get married. Rachel couldn't do it without Quinn though, who recently changed from one of Rachel's "enemies" and now has become her best friend.<p>

She could hear her dads talking with Burt and Carole, but she didn't care to listen to them, she had more stuff on her mind. In that moment all that mattered to her was that Quinn was her Maid of Honor and she couldn't do it without her.

Rachel kept picking up her phone every 2 seconds, wondering if Quinn had replied to her texts yet, but still no answer. Suddenly, her phone rang and Quinn's name appeared on the call display. Rachel picked up her phone as quick as she could, _"Quinn? Where are you? Is everything okay?"_ that was all she could say as soon as she answered the phone. _"Rachel, this is Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother."_ Rachel started to cry, _"Mrs. Fabray, is everything alright with Quinn? Where is she?"_ Rachel started to worry, something wrong must have happened to Quinn. Rachel could hear Mrs. Fabray trying to keep calm and breath deeply and hold back her tears, so Rachel asked again what happened to Quinn. _"Quinn… Quinny had an accident. A truck drove into her car at an intersection close to our place. The doctor's said she's alive, and they told us the only thing Quinn was doing is she kept repeating your name softly over and over again."_ Rachel gasped and almost dropped her phone as Mrs. Fabray was telling her this, _"Quinn's currently in the Lima City Hospital, she-"_ Rachel interrupted her, _"I'm on my way"_ and she hung up, grabbed her stuff and just broke down crying while heading out to go see Quinn at the hospital.

All the other girls in the room, her Dads, Burt, Carole and Finn all stared at Rachel wondering what was wrong as Rachel was just leaving. _"Rachel? Hold on, where are you headed?"_ asked Finn wondering what was going on. _"Berry? Everything okay?"_ asked Santana curiously, knowing this had to do with Quinn, the lost member of the unholy trinity. _"NOTHING is okay"_ answered Rachel _"I have to go to the hospital, NOW!" "But the wedding? Our wedding?"_ Finn didn't understand anything._ "I can't do this Finn not now"_ answered Rachel, still in tears from what was happening to her best friend.

"_Put on some shoes and let's go, seems like you finally woke up from this bad dream of marrying Finn" _said Santana, in her regular bitchy tone. Rachel nodded, and dashed into the other room, and but back on her regular clothes. She changed as fast as she could, and when she got out, Santana and Puck were waiting for her, and they were going to take her to the hospital to go see Quinn.

Santana quickly grabbed Rachel's hand, and all three of got into Pucks car and they drove off to the hospital. After all, Quinn was still the mother of Puck's first child.

The ride to the hospital was silent. Santana was in the back seat with Rachel, holding her closely, trying to console her and keep the tears down. When they finally arrived at the hospital they saw Judy Fabray in the waiting room, waiting for them to take them to go see Quinn.

Rachel let go of Santana's hand, and ran over to go see Mrs. Fabray _"How is she"_ asked Rachel, worried of the answer _"She's alive and in stable condition, but the doctors don't know if she'll ever be able to walk again"_ answered Mrs. Fabray in a calmly manner.

Rachel was trying to hold back her tears, and gasped remembering Quinn had just gotten her Cheerios uniform back the other day, and was going to Yale, and after all these horrible years, the were finally friends. Tears were rolling down Rachel's face when she asked Mrs. Fabray if she could go see Quinn. Mrs. Fabray told Rachel the room number, and Santana and Puck were in shock from what the just found out, but they nodded and let Rachel go first.

Rachel walked over to the door of Quinn's room, and knocked. She took a deep breath before she entered, knowing her best friend didn't want to see her cry. As she walked in, she saw Quinn lying there with a bandage around her head. Her arm was in a cast and she had a blanket over legs. When Quinn saw Rachel, her eyes and face light up, before it quickly faded away because of how injured she was. _"Rachel, what are you doing here? What happened to your wedding with Finn?"_ Rachel just shook her head as she walked over to Quinn, shutting the door behind her, and went and sat on the chair beside Quinn. _"I, I, I couldn't do it."_ Rachel stuttered, _"But why not?"_ Rachel just shook her head, _"I wanted to wait for you before I got married, and while I was waiting, I realized it's wrong to marry this early. Finn and I may be happy now, and you're right, I am New York and as much as he tries to be New York, he is Lima. We would never be happy together."_ Quinn nodded, and Rachel went on, _"I wanted to tell him that when you're mom called me, I knew that I had to come no matter what and be here for you"_ Quinn smiled, and Rachel grabbed her hand and held it gently. Before she could respond, the door opened and Santana and Puck entered the room _"Quinn, couldn't you chose any other way to stop Rachel from the biggest mistake of her life? Maybe anything that doesn't have to do with ending up in the hospital"_ Quinn chuckled, _"Santana, for once I wanted to be a little dramatic"_ she replied sarcastically. _"Quinn are you okay?"_ asked Puck, knowing that he would always care about her. Quinn looked at Rachel who was still holding her hand as she answered Puck _"No, not right now, but I should be fine"_ and she smiled back at Rachel, knowing she had some of her best friends with her, here in her hospital room, all caring for her.


End file.
